JaeBin drabble 1 : Woo Bin's Baby Making Plan
by meiqi89
Summary: What happens when Woo Bin desperately wants to have children but Jae Kyung still have some insecurities? D
1. Chapter 1

**JaeBin drabble #1 : Woo Bin's Baby Making Plan**

**Chapter 1**

The bright sunlight penetrated the sheer white curtains and illuminated Jae Kyung's bare shoulders. Jae Kyung snuggled closer to Woo Bin under the blankets in attempt to gain warmth from Woo Bin, and although still half asleep, Woo Bin automatically scooped Jae Kyung closer to him as both their naked bodies entangled with each other. Jae Kyung slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she observed her husband. Woo Bin must be totally exhausted, he just came back from Paris after overseeing one of Kishen Constructions' major project. But both of them wasted no time to get closer to each other after being separated for two weeks.

Jae Kyung cheekily tried to struggle to get out of Woo Bin's arms. Woo Bin tightened his arms as Jae Kyung giggled and both started wrestling a bit. The temperature increased when the wrestling slowly turned into passionate kissing and caressing. "Woo Bin ar, we must get ready soon for the full moon party.." Jae Kyung whispered as she tried to fight the sensations Woo Bin was giving her. Woo Bin was kissing Jae Kyung's neck, "But i just got started, Jae.." he said as his hand caressed Jae Kyung's back. "Woo Bin ar, but we cannot be late, Jan Di and Ga Eul will be mad at me.." "It's okay, Yi Jung and Jun Pyo will understand.." Woo Bin chuckled as he kissed Jae Kyung, "Really Woo Bin, you're…" the rest of her words were lost in the passion and sensations Woo Bin gave her.

….

At the full moon party.

Jan Di and Ga Eul decided to hold a full moon party for both their daughters since they were merely a month's time apart from each other's birthdays. The baby full moon party was held in Korea's Five Seasons Hotel and many of their friends, business partners and relatives were cordially invited. Jun Pyo was carrying his elder son, Jun Hyeon in his arms as he talked to several relatives of his. Both Jan Di and Ga Eul were busy talking to the ladies as they played and admired both baby girls.

Jae Kyung and Woo Bin walked into the reception hall hand in hand, and was greeted by a smiling Yi Jung with his 10 months' old elder daughter in his arms. "You guys made it, at last! We thought you guys weren't coming anymore." Yi Jung laughed, he knew that this couple just reunited last night after Woo Bin's trip to Paris. "haha, sorry Yi Jung, of course we will come, we wouldn't want to miss this event." Woo Bin laughed. "Yi Jung ah, where is Ga Eul and Jan Di?" Jae Kyung scanned the ballroom, searching for her best friends.

…

"Unnie! You made it!" Ga Eul squeaked as she gave Jae Kyung a hug. "Unnie, I thought you weren't coming." Jan Di smiled as she hugged Jae Kyung too. "Sorry guys," Jae Kyung smiled sheepishly. "Jan Di, Ga Eul yah, your daughters look really pretty," Jae Kyung smiled as she gently touched the babies' tiny fingers. Ga Eul smiled, "Thanks Unnie, when will you and Woo Bin sun bae have one too?" She winked and signaled Jae Kyung to look at Woo Bin, who is at the other side of the ballroom with Yi Jung and Jun Pyo. Jae Kyung smiled when she saw Woo Bin gently carrying Yi Jung's elder daughter in his arms, and his eyes were looking at the baby with love as though it was his own child. Ga Eul jerked Jae Kyung, "Unnie, I think Woo Bin sun bae really likes children.." Jae Kyung nodded her head, they spoke about having babies before. Who would ever thought that this former mafia don juan/playboy actually wanted children more than Jae Kyung herself. But Jae Kyung still had some insecurities, she frowned. "Ga Eul shii, don't you think it's a bit too fast? Woo Bin and I just got married a year ago.." The truth is, Jae Kyung wasn't convinced that Woo Bin was ready to be a father, and the mere thought that parenthood would turn their sweet marriage and relationship into a disaster scared her. "Unnie, you must trust Woo Bin sun bae, plus he changed so much after being with you."

….

Jae Kyung and Woo Bin arrived at the Song Mansion after the party. Jae Kyung was sitting in front of her dressing table, taking of her earings and make up as Woo Bin sat on their bed. Woo Bin was filled with thoughts about the full moon party just now. He envied Jun Pyo and Yi Jung for having children. Woo bin turned his head and observe Jae Kyung. Ever since they have gotten married, Jae Kyung has insisted in using protection whenever they had sex. At first Jae Kyung said that it's still early since they just got married and Woo Bin agreed, both of them wanted to enjoy being newly weds, but it has been almost a year, and Woo Bin was beginning to run out of patience.

Woo bin stood up, went towards Jae Kyung and hugged her from behind. Jae Kyung giggled as Woo Bin started kissing her and carried her towards the bed. Clothes were discarded and both of them were panting and yearning for more of each other. Woo Bin wanted to proceed to the final stage of love making when Jae Kyung suddenly stopped him, "Woo Bin ahh, protection…." Jae Kyung whispered. Woo Bin let out a sigh, "No, I don't want to use it. In fact, I don't plan to use it anymore." Jae Kyung gasped, "Woo Bin, but…" "Jae, why not? Why are you so afraid of having children? Jun Pyo and Yi Jung already have two each, Ji Hoo is on his honeymoon and I'm sure he will bring good news soon." Jae Kyung bit her lips, "It's not that I don't want children, It's just…" "Jae, what?" Woo Bin frowned and raised his voice, "You just don't trust me still, right?" Jae Kyung begin to tear upon hearing Woo Bin's harsh confrontation, how could she explain to Woo Bin that she wants to have children too, but she still has some fears and insecurities inside her? Woo Bin got up from the bed, put on his clothes and left the Song Mansion. The fact that Jae Kyung still doesn't trust him fully pained Woo Bin's heart.

….

In the So Mansion. Yi Jung made some tea and served Woo Bin as both of them sat at the veranda looking at the night view. "She doesn't trust me still, Yi Jung." Yi Jung took a sip of tea and sat back, "Woo Bin ah, give the kind of lifestyle and values you had before, I wouldn't trust you either," Yi Jung laughed. "Yi Jung.." Woo Bin stared at Yi Jung. "I'm just joking. I mean, haven't you thought about how Jae Kyung feels? I mean, it's not easy being parents, it's a huge commitment." Yi Jung thought of the medicine and suffering Ga Eul went through during the pregnancies and all the sleepless nights both had to endure to take care of the babies. "Maybe Jae Kyung is worried that your relationship with her might not be capable of it yet, since you guys only been together for a year or so." Woo Bin nodded her head, "I know, but haven't I proved to her how much I've changed?" Yi Jung laughed, "Yes, who would ever thought that Song Woo Bin would want to have children. I doubt forcing her would be useful, why don't you do it slowly and quietly?" Yi Jung winked as he suggested, "Slowly and quietly?" Woo Bin was confused. "This is what Jun Pyo told me, Jan Di didn't want to have children after they had Jun Hyeon, so Jun Pyo had to use drastic measures." Yi Jung pulled Woo Bin closer to him and whispered something into his ears…

….

Woo Bin came home and saw Jae Kyung fast asleep on the bed with the lights on. Woo Bin's heart pained when he saw traces of tears on Jae Kyung's face, and with the lights still on, Jae Kyung must have been waiting for him to come home. Woo Bin lied on the bed, pulled the blanket sheets and gently hugged Jae Kyung, hoping not to wake her up but Jae Kyung noticed the movements around her and opened her eyes. She begin to tear when she saw Woo Bin and hugged him, "Woo Bin ah, I'm sorry, i…" Jae Kyung wanted to explain but Woo Bin gently stroke her back, "Jae I'm sorry, I understand. Shhh…" Jae Kyung slowly went back to sleep but Woo Bin was thinking of what Yi Jung told him_**. Okay, we'll do it slowly and quietly then…**_

….

…..

Yo guys, suddenly had the urge to write about JaeBin couple.. it will be a 2/3 chapter drabble..

will still continue the SoEul AU piece though.. =)

thanks for reading! have a great day! hehe.. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jae Kyung was enjoying herself as she lifted Ga Eul's elder daughter up and played with her. Ga Eul smiled, she was changing her younger daughter's napkin as she observed Jae Kyung. "Unnie, just admit it, you want to have children as much as Woo Bin sun bae wants children," Ga Eul teased. Jae Kyung blushed, "Ga Eul yah.." "Unnie, has Woo Bin sun bae mentioned anything about this lately?" Jae Kyung pouted, after the 'full moon party fight' thingie, Woo Bin never mentioned anything about babies anymore, and this made Jae Kyung guilty. "Aniyo, he hasn't mentioned anything lately, but he has been extremely nice and gentle towards me.." Jae Kyung blushed as she recalled how sweet and closer their relationship has been ever since the fight. Woo Bin became sort of like a 'hungry wolf', refusing to go to sleep without being intimate with Jae Kyung, sometimes even wanting an extra round in the evenings. Jae Kyung was a bit puzzled with Woo Bin's sudden increase in 'appetite' but never complained.

Ga Eul chuckled, "and it's making you feeling very guilty right?" Jae Kyung jerked Ga Eul and laughed, "Ya.. Ga Eul shii, you know what, I've been thinking a lot, maybe you're right, Woo Bin and I are ready for parenthood." Jae Kyung smiled as she looked at Ga Eul's baby girls, "A family is not complete without children, a romance is not complete without offspring." Ga Eul smiled and hugged Jae Kyung, she was genuinely happy for Jae Kyung unnie, "Unnie, don't worry, Jan Di and I will be there for you, we can always help each other out."

….

Woo Bin entered the west court of Song Mansion after returning from Kishen Constructions. He was loosening his neck tie as he scanned the dining area searching for Jae Kyung. He received a text message from Jae Kyung, asking him to come back on time for dinner. Woo Bin can't help to notice the food laid on the dinning table and the bottle of champagne. He went into the kitchen and saw Jae Kyung busy washing wine glasses. Woo Bin smiled, went towards Jae Kyung and hugged her. Jae Kyung giggled as she turned around to face Woo Bin and hugged him. "Jae, what's the occasion today?" Jae Kyung smiled as she played with Woo Bin's loosened tie, "Nothing, I just.. wanted to celebrate with you." Woo Bin laughed and planted kisses on Jae Kyung's forehead and cheeks.

Dinner was awesome, Jae Kyung prepared many of Woo Bin's favourite dishes. Both of them laughed, teased and talked while enjoying the food. After dinner, Woo Bin and Jae Kyung slow danced at the balcony area, and Woo Bin felt totally blissful, to come home after a day of work and be greeted by his smiling wife and her great cooking skills. The most important part was being able to hold Jae Kyung close to him and allow her warmth and love to take away all the tiredness from work. The romantic slow dance soon turned into passionate kissing and Woo Bin carried Jae Kyung to their bedroom. As the temperature increased rapidly, Woo Bin was surprised because Jae Kyung did not stop him and ask for protection, "Jae..the protection.." Jae Kyung smiled, "Aniyo, I don't think we need it anymore." Woo Bin was stunned at first, he looked at Jae Kyung with big round eyes, "Jae.." Jae Kyung giggled as she observed Woo Bin's reactions. Woo Bin laughed too, he finally understood the 'occasion' his wife was referring to. "Woo Bin ah, I'm sorry, I've been so selfish and fearful.." Woo Bin kissed Jae Kyung, "No Jae, I'm sorry, I should have considered your feelings.." Jae Kyung smiled, she felt that she was being utterly foolish, Woo Bin is nothing but the best companion for her, how could she have doubted Woo Bin and kept so much of unnecessary fear inside her. "Jae, I love you.." Woo Bin whispered as he loved Jae Kyung.

….

In the headquarters of CG Magazine, Jae Kyung rubbed her neck and shoulders as she finished the drawings. Jae Kyung looked at her watch, it's only 11 in the morning and she is already feeling very tired. Jae Kyung stretched her arms but can't help to notice that she has been feeling very sore and unwell lately, occasionally showing signs of nausea. Jae Kyung thought that maybe she was just missing Woo Bin really bad since he left 4 days ago to Japan to oversee another project. Jae Kyung smiled, what a bad timing for him to be overseas, they just started with their baby making plan and he has to be away, but it's okay, Woo Bin will be back in 3 days' time. Jae Kyung was thinking of ways to convince Woo Bin to do less travelling when her cell phone rang.

"Yoboseyo? Ga Eul shii! Ya… Mwo?" Jae Kyung's face turned pale. She dropped her cell phone on the floor when her brain could finally register what she just heard, there has been an earthquake in Japan and Woo Bin is currently present in one of the affected areas. Jae Kyung's hands were trembling as she picked up her cell phone and dialed Woo Bin's number. Tears started to flow when she realize no matter how many times she tried, she couldn't get through. Jae Kyung sat on the floor of her office and started to cry, her colleagues noticed and came to her, all very concerned of Jae Kyung, but none of them could get anything out of the crying Jae Kyung.

So many thoughts were running through Jae Kyung's mind. All the good times she had together with Woo Bin, all the fights and making ups they had, all the bickering moments they had. Jae Kyung tried to calm herself down but the possibility that Woo Bin might be dead made her felt extremely alone. She cried even more realizing that her life would be totally wrecked without Woo Bin, not to mention that they haven't even got to have children of their own. Jae Kyung was praying and asking God to turn back time but her heart couldn't contain the sorrow and sadness that was drowning her soul right now, she blinked her eyes and slowly slipped into unconsciousness…

…..

…..

…..

**WhenFangirlsAttack00** and **KimSang_Roll** : thankies so so so so so so much! you guys are like the reason I continue to write! my faithful reviewers and readers! thankies..i cant express how much your reviews and comments helped me.. =) thankies so much..i really appreciate it.. =) hehehe.. pls continue to give me comments and advices.. =) thankies so much..

thankies for reading guys! will be back soon with the final chapter, most likely the day after tomorrow since I will be going to Singapore tomorrow for the whole day to run some errands. =)  
I'm really liking this short drabble of JaeBin, I hope you guys are blessed by it too.. =)  
please stay happy, safe and healthy always! =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Chapter**

Jae Kyung opened her eyes slowly and realize that she was in a hospital. She struggled to sit up when Woo Bin rushed to her side and helped her, "Jae.." Jae Kyung was stunned when she saw Woo Bin in front her, she recalled the events before she fainted in her office and tears begin to flow from her eyes. "Woo Bin…? Are you real? The earthquake.." Jae Kyung touched Woo Bin face, she thought that she was hallucinating. Woo Bin smiled, he gently wiped Jae Kyung's tears away, grabbed her hands and placed it on his left chest to allow her to feel his heartbeat. "It's really you…but the earthquake?" for a split second, Jae Kyung thought that she was destined to continue the rest of her life alone. Woo Bin smiled, "I ended the project earlier and wanted to surprise you, Jae..Im sorry, I made you worried instead." Woo Bin was shocked when he saw the news of the earthquake that happened in Japan when he landed at Seoul International Airport. He was even shocked when he saw the many missed calls he had from his friends and wife. But Woo Bin couldn't express how grateful he was, he could have been buried underneath one of the buildings that collapsed during the earthquake had he not made the decision to return earlier, but the latter news he received that Jae Kyung was hospitalized worried him.

Jae Kyung burst into tears and hugged Woo Bin, her husband was finally back in her arms. Woo Bin chuckled as he hugged Jae Kyung back, "Jae, listen to me, the doctor said that you are 5 weeks pregnant, and.." Jae Kyung was out of words when she heard Woo Bin's statement, "Woo Bin ah, i.. we.. that means we will have a baby soon?" Woo Bin laughed, "Yes Jae, we will have a little Jae Kyung or little Woo Bin running around our house soon." Jae Kyung smiled, no wonder she's been experiencing mood swings and nausea lately. "Woo Bin ah, but… are you sure the doctor said that it's 5 weeks? But..we only stop using protection a week ago." Jae Kyung pouted as she contemplated the possibility that the doctor might have made a mistake. Woo Bin on the other quickly put up a poker face, "Well Jae, you know, those condoms that you bought might have holes, you know how mass production can have errors.." Jae Kyung nodded her head, "I suppose so.." Woo Bin chuckled and planted a kiss oh her forehead, "Since you are carrying our little prince or princess, it's only rightful for me to spoil you." Woo Bin teased Jae Kyung. "Yah Song Woo Bin, I know what is going through your mind right now yah." Jae Kyung laughed, she knew that Woo Bin had been complaining about how thin she is and how unhealthy and dangerous it is for her to carry a baby ever since they formally begun their 'baby making project', "No way I'm going to turn into a fatty piggy after I give birth." Jae Kyung stick out her tongue. Woo Bin laughed and pinched Jae Kyung's nose, "Well, I shall see how good you are in resisting the temptation then, because I've already bought you favourite Japanese sotong balls." Woo Bin grinned cheekily as he pointed to the bag of food placed on top of the side table. Jae Kyung's eyes widened, she playfully smacked Woo Bin, "Ah! Sotong balls! But…Yah Song Woo Bin!"

….

"Cheers!" The F4 members gathered at XOXO bar to celebrate Ji Hoo return from his honeymoon trip. It has been a while since the four of them could sit down and have a good talk with each other, although they have moved on with their lives, they still made it a point to gather frequently.

"So we will be receiving baby news from you soon yah?" Woo Bin teased the smiling Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo has been really cheerful and smiling a lot ever since he got engaged and married, and F3 couldn't be more happy with this.

"Nah, not so soon. I guess I'll be receiving your full moon invitation even soon though." Ji Hoo jerked Woo Bin. Ji Hoo remembered that back then in their older days, the three of them would have laughed if this former mafia prince had said that he wanted to have children.

"Yah Woo Bin ah, told you, it worked, didn't it?" Yi Jung winked and grinned at Woo Bin. Woo Bin burst into laughter as he took a sip of his drink, "Yah Jun Pyo, I can't believe that you became this smart." Jun Pyo was completely confused, "yah! What are you guys talking about?" Yi Jug laughed, "Don't tell me forgot how you secretly poked holes on all of the condoms Jan Di bought when she refused to have another baby." Jun Pyo's eyes were wide opened and he nearly choked when he heard Yi Jung's words, "So Yi Jung! Didn't I mentioned to you that it was meant to be a secret?" The rest of the F4 members burst into laughter.

Yi Jung lifted his wine glass and made a toast, "Cheers to Woo Bin, our newest father-to-be and cheers to fatherhood!" Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo and Woo Bin lifted their glasses too as they looked forward to a brighter future ahead of them.

…

…

…

hahaha thankies guys! I had fun writing this drabble. will continue to write drabbles when I have random ideas.. =) thankies for reading..pls be happy, safe and healthy always guys!

**KimSang_Roll** : hahah thankies so so so so so much! I'm glad I'm able to convey such emotions.. =) thankies for reading..i hope you are blessed by the stories.. =)

**mimi25 **: thankies for reading! =) yea I understand, I was very addicted to this show too when I first watched it..keke..

**WhenFangirlsAttack00** : thankies so so so much! I hope you like the story..hehehe..


End file.
